elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Order of the Virtuous Blood (Quest)
. Kill Seridur receive the Ring of Sunfire and 250 per portion of Vampire Dust collected |faction = Order of the Virtuous Blood |type = Side Quests |QuestID = MS23 }} Order of the Virtuous Blood is a quest in . Background To start the quest, go to the Temple District of the Imperial City, with a fame rating of more than five; Ralsa Norvalo will confront the Hero and ask them to come and see her husband. Go to Seridur's house. After completion of the quest, the Hero will become a faction member. Walkthrough Imperial City Seridur tells the Hero about his group of vampire hunters called the Order of the Virtuous Blood. Basically, they kill vampires to cleanse Cyrodiil. Their first target is Roland Jenseric, whom Seridur claims to have witnessed bite and kill his own girlfriend, Relfina. He explains that Roland has escaped to an unknown location, but that the Hero could search his house to find out more. Go to Roland's house and pick the locked door. When inside, look for a letter sitting on a table on the left and read it. It refers to a cabin in the forest, which is in fact Roland Jenseric's Cabin. Roland's Cabin Head to the cabin, which is in eastern Cyrodiil, slightly less than halfway to Cheydinhal from the Imperial City. Enter and confront Roland. One can either kill him outright for 250 , or listen to his story. If given the chance, he will explain that Seridur is in fact the vampire. He saw his lover attacked by Seridur while she was out on a walk. Roland further refers them to Phintias at First Edition in the Imperial City Market District if they want further proof of Seridur's outings. Talking to Phintias reveals that Seridur had mentioned a cave, Memorial Cave, located southeast of the Imperial City. Memorial Cave Go to Memorial Cave to begin the search for Seridur. Inside, there are several vampires and their undead minions blocking the way (it is recommended to collect all Vampire Dust when killing these vampires, as it can later be sold to Roland for 250 per unit). Seridur can be found deeper in the cave. Kill him and take his dust, and return to Roland in his cabin with the news. He will be very happy to hear that Seridur is dead and will tell the player to meet him back in the basement of Seridur's house. Seridur's basement Meet him back in Seridur's basement, where he will reward the player with the Ring of Sunfire, which resists disease and reflects spells. Furthermore, Roland promises to give 250 per unit of Vampire Dust the player gives him (although he'll only accept it if it's from a vampire they killed) from that point on. The Hero is now a "Brother" or "Sister" member of the faction. Journal Guild miscellaneous order virtuous blood.png OrderoftheVirtuousBlood.jpg|Order of the Virtuous Blood Banner MemorialCave-S.jpg|Memorial Cave with Seridur's location Trivia *If one duplicates Vampire Dust, he will accept and buy it. *He will accept Vampire Dust collected before the undertaking of this quest. Bugs * If the Hero gets the quest from Ralsa Norvalo whilst inside her house, it is possible to get locked in. ** Press "~" to open the console, select the locked door, and type unlock. Then press "~" again to close the console. de:Orden des Tugendhaften Blutes (Quest) es:Orden de la Sangre Virtuosa (Misión) ru:Орден Добродетельной крови (квест) Category:Oblivion: Imperial City Quests